Protector
by Amber Rose Black
Summary: All her life Amber Potter has wanted nothing but to protect her twin brother, Harry. Amber is in for a surprise when she realizes just how hard this can get when going to a school for witches and wizards. Harry Potter twin sister fic. Re-do. OC/Draco


**Disclaimer: No I do not own harry Potter but Amber is mine.**

**I will be using some lines from the book but I will try to use my own.**

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up Harry! Wake up Amber!" I heard my big, fat, stupid cousin run up and down the stairs waking me and my twin brother. You might think that running up and down the stairs is a strange way to wake someone up, but it isn't strange when you sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. Ever since I could remember me and Harry (my twin brother) had slept there. It was really quite squishy.

My brother and I look almost nothing alike. Harry is skinny, he has knobby knees bright green eyes (just like mine), a thin face, messy black hair that will never stay flat and on his forehead was a small lightning bolt scar that had been there ever since I can remember, as for me, I have an X on the small of my back. Aunt Petunia had said it was from the car crash in which our parents died.

I looked like my brother in stature but I was a little bit taller. I had long orange hair that went to the middle of my back and a few freckles here and there across my nose. The fact that we look anorexic is probably because we have practically lived in a dark cupboard our whole lives and eaten very little. Our aunt and uncle really didn't like us and though it would be a good idea not to waste food on us.

Me and Harry tumbled out of the cupboard and went to cook breakfast like we did every morning.

"Sorry." I mumbled when I accidently kicked him in the stomach.

"S'okay." Harry said, rubbing his stomach.

"Don't burn anything! It all has to be perfect for my little Duddykins!" Aunt Petunia told us.

"Yes aunt Petunia" we chorused. Did I forget to mention that that day was my spoiled little brat of a cousin's birthday?

There was a mountain of present so high on the dining room table they nearly touched the ceiling. I sighed unhappily. I looked over at Harry who was also had a sad look on his face. I wish our parents were still alive, then we wouldn't have had to live with these horrible people. They had shoved us in a cupboard, let their son use us as a personal punching bag and they hardly fed us, if at all.

"Use a brush, boy!" uncle Vernon told Harry as we served them their bacon and eggs.

"Thirty-six," Dudley said, looking up at his parents. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, pouting. Harry and I looked at each other and began eating as fast as possible just in case Dudley flipped over the table, which he had tried before. Unfortunately he had been too weak to even lift it 5 inches. Aunt Petunia quickly said, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. He didn't have to do it much thinking. His parents usually did it for him. "So I'll have thirty... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. Dudley nodded his approval. Just then the phone rang. Aunt Petunia went to get it. I could hear her talking, but couldn't make out the words. She came back, clearly unhappy.

"Mrs. Figgs broke her leg, she won't be able to take them."

Every year on Dudley's birthday, he would go somewhere really fun while me and Harry were left with a old lady who lived down the street. For the whole day she would show us pictures of her cats and tell us we could pet the fifty that she owned. I did not mind as I quite like cats but Harry did not, he was always terribly bored. I just loved to get away from them.

"How about Marge?"

"She never would, she hates them"

"What about your friend... ummm... Yvonne?"

"On vacation." Aunt Petunia said getting tired of the conversation.

"You could just leave us here." Harry suggested. I looked up at my aunt and uncle hopefully, though I know it would never happen. Harry and I could maybe sneak some T.V time!

"Absolutely not! The house was just cleaned. I don't need you two to make a mess of it." Aunt Petunia snapped. Harry opened his mouth to argue but I stopped him, there was no need to get punished for nothing.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo... and leave him in the car..." Aunt Petunia offered. But the car was uncle's little baby and there was no way we were staying in there.

"Absolutely not!" He said. Just like I had predicted. Dudley started to wail. He was not actually crying, but he had learned a many years ago that if he cried (even if fake) Aunt Petunia would give him whatever he wanted. "Shhhhhh! don't worry Duddeydums. Mommy won't let them ruin your birthday."

"I... don't... want... t-t-them too come!" He fake sobbed into his mother's shoulder shooting me and Harry a snobby, mean grin. I rolled my eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Aunt Petunia went to get it. She opened the door to show Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss. He was the one that would hold our arms behind our backs as Dudley beat us up. He reminded me of an ugly rat. Dudley stopped crying as soon as he saw his friend.

Half an hour later we were sitting in the back of the car on the way to the Zoo for the first time ever! Uncle Vernon had pulled us aside and warned us not to get up to any funny business. You see, strange things happen around me and Harry. One time Aunt Petunia had gotten Harry's hair cut so that it looked absolutely ridiculous. Harry had been so worried about being tormented the next day at school since everyone hated us already. We had to wear Dudley's clothes that were 10 times to big and Harry had glasses that were taped around the middle because Dudley would keep breaking them when he punched Harry in the face. By some miracle his hair came back fully grown the next day. Or another time we had been running away from Dudley and his gang, I had grabbed his hand and somehow we ended up on the roof of the school kitchens. It had been a week in the cupboard for that.

Though I wasn't completely helpless. I did have some skills that I could uses against my relatives. When we were about 9 I had told Aunt Petunia that I had overheard the neighbors talking about me and Harry saying we were much to skinny, when really they had not said anything at all. That night we had gotten the biggest meal ever. Also I had tricked Uncle Vernon into thinking that someone had broken into his car, and while he was out checking, I stole some food and sweets.

While on the way to the Zoo Uncle Vernon started complaining about his work like he always did, this time it was about all the motorcycles going by. They are apparently too loud and the people who ride them are all 'young hoodlums'.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle... and it was flying" Harry said. I looked at him strangely, I had had the same sort of dream a couple nights ago. I was being carried by big burly man on what appeared to be a flying motorcycle. But as soon as I saw the look on Uncle Vernon's face, I realized Harry's mistake.

Uncle Vernon almost crashed the car. He turned around looking like a tomato with a mustache and yelled "THERE ARE NO SUCH AS FLYING MOTORCYCLES!" Harry shrunk back in his seat, I put my arm around him protectively. Dudley and Piers snickered.

XXX

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon when we arrived. We spent the first half of the day looking at all the animals, like lions and polar bears. Harry and I had a great time, we stayed far away from the Dursleys and Piers. In the afternoon we went to the reptile house and do I ever wish I could have stayed outside! I absolutely hate snakes, with their slimy looking scales and the way they slither on the ground really unnerves me.

Inside was cold and damp. There were lights along the walls and behind all the cages were big ugly reptiles. I shivered, while Harry looked at them in fascination. We all walked over to a cage and inside was a big (most likely man eating) Boa Constrictor.

"Make it move!" Dudley told his Dad. Uncle Vernon hit his knuckles against the glass and said "Move!" But the big green scaly snake didn't seem to want to move.

"This is boring." Dudley said walking away. Harry walked further up towards the glass and put his hands on it, I stayed back, not wanting to get any closer than I was. Suddenly the snake opened his creepy little eyes and starred at Harry.

"I know" Harry said to the snake. I raised an eyebrow at him but kept my distance. Why was he talking to a snake?

"It must be really annoying." He said.

"Where did you come from, anyways?" Harry asked it. Harry looked to the side of the cage and then back at the snake.

"Was it nice there?" Harry asked again.

"Harry? Why are you talking to the snake?" I asked. Harry looked at me then back at the snake without saying anything, obviously annoyed at me disrupting his conversation... with a snake... I scowled. Fine, then. Just ignore me.

"Oh, I see – so, you have never been to Brazil?" Harry said the snake.

Suddenly Piers screamed "DUDLEY! MR.S DURSLEY! COME LOOK! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!"

Dudley ran (waddled) as fast as he could towards the glass. "Get out of my way!" Dudley said to Harry, and pushed him over onto his butt. I stared at Dudley and Piers, if looks could kill they'd be dead. How dare they hurt Harry? I took an angry step forward, but I saw Harry shake his head. I stopped, stood there and suffered through my anger in silence.

Harry was about to get back up when Piers and Dudley leaped away from the glass in horror. The glass that kept the boa in his cage was gone!

I gasped and took a step back as the Boa constrictor uncurled himself and slithered slowly out of the cage. People screamed and ran for the exits, while the keeper stood there in shock, not knowing what to di

The Zoo director himself apologized to us. He made Aunt Petunia a cup of tea and gave all the kids Lollipops! Harry and I were the only ones that were happy that the snake got out. We had Lollipops! We had never gotten any candy unless we (I) had stolen it. Dudley and Piers hands were shaking so bad that their lollipops fell to the ground. What a waste. I would have eaten those. Any food was good food, as long as it hadn't been salivated on.

On the way home things took a turn for the worst. Piers and Duddykins were retelling their adventure about how the snake had almost 'eaten' them when Piers said

"Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" I internally groaned at the thought of being locked in the cupboard for the next week.

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was gone to punish us. He could barely speak, he was so angry. He grabbed us by our ears and dragged us to the cupboard. "Stay- no meals." Before he left to drink some brandy.

"We are going to be here for a while, aren't we?" Harry asked.

"Yah, most likely." I answered.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

I put my arm around him and whispered back, "It's not your fault, you didn't do anything. It's those stupid Dursleys. I can't wait to get out of here."

We had been stuck in this hell hole for ten years, and I have hated every second of it. Neither Harry nor I could remember anything from before the Dursleys.

I couldn't remember being in the car crash, but when I really concentrated I could remember a woman who looked like me, she would say,

"Look after him, Take care of Harry for me." Then there was a flash of green light. I couldn't remember anything after that, but I felt compelled to look after Harry even more. I had no clue who that woman was but I knew she was important. Maybe she was my mom, we looked a lot alike. We had the same colour hair and the same colour of eyes. But then what about the car crash. That room I was in looked like a bedroom, not a car. It was all quite confusing.

I wish I could remember my parents. I had zero memory of them, and our aunt and uncle never spoke about them. There were no pictures, and we were forbidden to ask questions about them.

When we had been younger, Harry told me he had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take us away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were our only family, as horrible as that seems. Though sometimes people would come up to us and talk to us as if they knew us, but we didn't know them. Very strange strangers too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to Harry and tipped his hat at me, once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry and I furiously if we knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed us out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at Harry and I once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken Harry's hand and kissed me on the cheek in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. How strange. The strangest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish when I tried to get a a proper look.

At school, Harry and I knew no one else as a friend. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated us odd twins in baggy old clothing and Harry with his broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. If only people could look past that and see who we really were, life might be more... Enjoyable.

**Soooooo, Did you like it? Is there anything I should change? Any questions? Please leave a review!**


End file.
